La máscara del corazón
by Lillipop19
Summary: Universo Alterno. Candy White ha cumplido su mayor sueño: conseguir trabajo en el mejor hospital del país. Sin embargo, no contaba con volver a ponerse la máscara ante aquella persona que le robó el corazón años atrás.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones: Ni Candy Candy ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente para entretenimiento.**

 **Sinopsis:**

Universo Alterno. Candy White ha cumplido su mayor sueño: conseguir trabajo en el mejor hospital del país. Sin embargo, no contaba con tener que volver a ponerse la máscara ante aquella persona que le robó el corazón años atrás.

 _ **La máscara del corazón**_

 _Prólogo_

Todos los días hacía el mismo ritual: salía del coche, daba una rápida mirada hacia el cielo y entraba al recinto con la cabeza alzada y dándose ánimos a sí misma para poder vivir un nuevo día en la escuela. No hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía así, pero ya se había dado por vencida al comprender que como bien le habían dicho sus padres, amigos o incluso el bombardeo de ciertos elementos masivos como las series o las películas, la adolescencia era una de las etapas más raras y difíciles de descifrar.

A veces se ponía a pensar cómo era posible que no pudiera controlar sus emociones; ella siempre había sido una persona que, aun siendo algo nerviosa, podía aguantarse el llanto o disimular cuando algo le había sentado mal, ya sea por alguna regañina por parte de sus padres o por haber suspendido un examen en el que estuvo varios días estudiando sin éxito.

Una vez dentro, fijó su mirada en aquello por lo que se estaba encontrando así los últimos meses: él. Sin embargo, la retiró rápidamente al verse sorprendida por el intercambio de miradas que le había ofrecido. Algunas veces ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre, era demasiado vergonzoso y por alguna razón que aún no comprendía del todo, su corazón le martilleaba el pecho sin piedad alguna.

Al entrar en el aula, dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y sacaba los libros. A su lado, se encontraba quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Al ser una persona muy imaginativa, muchas veces se quedaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Al rato, soltó una carcajada interna por lo cómico que estaba resultando todo. No podía concebir cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. A quién querría engañar, ella ya sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Tenía 12 años y estaba conociendo el primer amor.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_** Hacía algunos años que no me pasaba por el fanfiction, pero de repente una luz verde me iluminó y decidir empezar de nuevo mis andaduras por aquí con esta historia. Es la primera vez que me embarco con el famdom de Candy Candy, no obstante como fanática que soy de este maravilloso anime tengo muchas ganas e ilusión por este nuevo proyecto. En el próximo capítulo daré algunas aclaraciones sobre el fic, ya que si lo hago en el prólogo quitaría toda la gracia jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo.

Lillipop19


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones: Ni Candy Candy ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente para entretenimiento.**

 _ **La máscara del corazón**_

 _Capítulo 1_

Hacía varios años que no volvía a Chicago, por lo que realmente extrañaba aquel lugar que había formado parte de su vida universitaria. Candy White se encontraba en la estación de tren, con varias maletas en mano y esperando a la persona que iba a venir a recogerla.

Mientras esperaba, se sentó en una de las bancas mientras recordaba algunos momentos vividos en aquella ciudad. Con un nivel de matrícula en sus notas de Selectividad, se había desplazado desde Lakewood -su lugar de infancia y adolescencia- hacia Chicago para ingresar en la Escuela de Enfermería de Mary Jane, una de las más prestigiosas y difíciles de conseguir en cuestión de plazas. Había logrado alcanzar la primera parte de su sueño, y estaba de lo más orgullosa.

Aunque no todo fue color de rosas al principio ya que las profesoras eran demasiado estrictas en materia y ella muchas veces se pasaba de torpe, consiguió encajar rápidamente entre sus compañeros por su gran espontaneidad y dulzura.

Tras matricularse de nuevo con honores, tuvo que elegir el sitio donde iba a realizar las prácticas. La mayoría había pedido plaza para los grandes hospitales de la ciudad, salvo ella. Candy escogió, aunque sin mucha sorpresa para sus compañeros, una de las clínicas más humildes para llevar a cabo su labor de enfermera. Aún recordaba con candidez al Doctor Martín, dueño de la clínica, que a pesar de que ella lo llamaba "cariñosamente" matasanos, era un hombre de buen corazón y muy profesional en su trabajo.

Su carácter profundamente altruista y humanitario la llevó tras finalizar su periodo de prácticas a algunos países de extrema pobreza, para curar y ayudar a los más desfavorecidos.

A sus 26 años, Candy había decidido que era la hora de encontrar un trabajo más estable y afincarse en un sitio de forma definitiva. Además, extrañaba profundamente a su familia y amigos, por tanto se había desplazado para asistir a una entrevista de trabajo para el puesto de enfermera en el Hospital Santa Juana.

—¡Candy, aquí! —gritó una voz a lo lejos, por lo que ella se giró encontrándose a la muchacha que la miraba con atención.

—¡Es Annie! Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga —la abrazó con infinita ternura, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti —le respondió el abrazo, visiblemente emocionada también.

Una vez pasado la emoción del reencuentro, las dos amigas abandonaron la estación entre risas y alegrías para que dejaran las maletas de Candy en el coche de Annie. Una vez hecho, fueron a comer a un sitio cercano donde las esperaba otra amiga de ellas, Patty.

—Cuéntanos Candy, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu periplo? ¿Hacía mucho frío? ¿Calor? Por tus emails he podido ver que has estado en cientos de países —preguntó Annie con mucho entusiasmo.

—Oh Annie acaba de llegar y ya la estás atosigando a preguntas, déjala respirar un poco anda —replicó Patty tranquilamente.

—Ya sabes que no han sido viajes de placer, por tanto no he estado en hoteles cinco estrellas ni nada parecido —hizo una pausa antes de continuar el relato—. Ha sido bastante duro, pero en cambio he abierto en mi mente nuevos horizontes y enriquecido mi alma ayudando a las personas con pocos recursos.

—Lo sé, siempre supe que habías nacido para darte a los demás, y sé que no todo el mundo puede llevarlo con esa entereza y sacrificio —suspiró Annie mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

Un rato después, tras ponerse al día con sus amigas sobre las cosas que habían estado sucediendo en su ausencia, Candy experimentó un bostezo de cansancio debido a las largas horas de viaje que había tenido, por tanto llamó al camarero para pedir la cuenta e irse a casa cuanto antes para poder dormir y estar fresca para la entrevista que tenía al día siguiente.

Patty era la que le había conseguido un pequeño piso de alquiler por un precio bastante asequible, ya que ella se encontraba tan ocupada con sus labores que ni se acordó de rentar una vivienda.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse para salir del restaurante, Patty miró de forma extraña a Annie, la cual tenía un curioso brillo en los ojos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y es que tenía alguna noticia bomba guardada.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿me lo vais a decir o voy a tener que sacároslo a la fuerza? —miró fijamente a sus amigas mientras sacaba la lengua de forma traviesa.

—Me voy a casar —soltó Annie de repente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y un claro tartamudeo en la voz.

—¡¿Qué?! Ups… —gritó Candy sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento— Eso es maravilloso, aunque ya era hora eh.

—Archie me pidió la mano hace unos días en una cena romántica que preparó él mismo en su casa —aclaró con una notoria emoción en la voz.

—Mira que al principio no me gustaba para ti, ya sabes por qué —recordó Candy con cierta amargura, pero se le pasó en segundos—, sin embargo me alegro mucho por ti, al fin y al cabo es el sueño de tu vida… es tan romántico.

Archie y Annie habían empezado a salir cuando solo tenían 14 años. Candy recordaba que su amiga prácticamente había estaba enamorada de él toda su vida, y la emoción que la embargó cuando la vio llorando de alegría al haber aceptado Archie sus sentimientos había sido todo un poema. Siempre tan tímida y poco lanzada, era realmente sorprendente que se hubiera decidido a declararse llevando una bufanda que ella misma había tejido para él.

A pesar de que en aquella época había tenido sus diferencias con el novio de su amiga, finalmente eso había quedado atrás con el paso de los años. Candy admiraba y envidiaba de forma sana muy en el fondo la relación que tenían, ya que hoy en día era realmente difícil encontrar a parejas que hubieran sobrevivido a lo denominado primer amor y haber superado la etapa más complicada de todas, sin haberse perdido por el camino. Era extraordinario haber encontrado al amor de tu vida en tu primer noviazgo, y eso era digno de elogio.

* * *

Nada más entrar en el departamento se tiró de redondo en el gran sofá que había en la sala. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, sin embargo sabía que no podía quedarse dormida ya que tenía que practicar para mañana, además de hablar con una persona muy especial en su vida.

Terry Grandchester.

Él era todo lo que pudiese desear en el mundo: un hombre irresistiblemente apuesto, centrado, maduro y lo mejor de todo es que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. A pesar de la coraza que tenía por naturaleza, y que muchas veces se la pasaba de listo haciéndole bromas pesadas y picándola con sus ocurrencias, sabía que era un hombre sensible y que la quería por encima de todo. Aunque ambos tenían constancia de su existencia en el instituto, no fue hasta mucho después que empezaran a hablarse y a trabar rápidamente una amistad. La atracción era demasiado fuerte, por lo que poco a poco fue inevitable el comienzo de una relación sentimental. No obstante, tuvieron que separarse debido a sus propias vocaciones. Al mismo tiempo que Candy había ingresado en la escuela de enfermeras, Terry había conseguido entrar en la compañía de teatro Stradford en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Debido a que ninguno quería romper el noviazgo quedaron en que intentarían una relación a distancia, aumentando la ilusión que tenía cada reencuentro. A veces ella iba a verlo actuar en las obras que hacía de protagonista, y él la sorprendía con un ramo de rosas presentándose en la escuela, para la envidia de sus compañeras de clase. Tuvieron que enfrentar otro desafío cuando Candy tuvo que marcharse al extranjero. Sin embargo, esto les sirvió para entender que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y que a pesar de los kilómetros que los separaban, su amor seguía intacto como el primer día, o incluso más.

A fin de cuentas, era la primera relación seria que tenía con un hombre, ya que por extrañas razones no había podido durar con ningún chico en su adolescencia. Ella sabía perfectamente los motivos, pero era ridículo volver la mirada atrás hacia el pasado, volver a recordar todo lo relacionado con él…

Giró bruscamente la cabeza alejando recuerdos que con los años había reprimido en un rincón de su mente, no tenía sentido pensar en alguien quien hasta había olvidado su rostro. A continuación se levantó para entrar a la ducha y tener la videollamada con su novio.

—Qué tal estás _Señorita Pecas_ ,¿has tenido un bien viaje? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras vislumbraba el semblante de su novia por la web cámara.

—¡Terry! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así —resopló con cansancio—, además apenas ya tengo pecas en la cara. Y por la pregunta bien, muchas horas pero la mayoría me lo he pasado durmiendo.

—Para mí siempre serás mi pecosa —contraatacó Terry con sorna—; también veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, no me extrañaría que me dijeras que nada más llegar a Chicago has ido al parque a trepar a los árboles.

—Y tú nunca te cansas de tomarme el pelo —frunció el entrecejo simulando un enfado—. ¿Cómo te va por allí? ¿Estás ensayando alguna obra nueva?

—No exactamente —respondió con un tono raro en la voz, algo que confundió un poco a Candy.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está todo bien en el teatro verdad? Terry por favor no me asustes.

—No te puedo decir nada todavía, es una sorpresa —indicó con una sonrisa maliciosa y guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Eres terrible!

—Buena suerte mañana Candy, seguro que todo te saldrá de maravilla en la entrevista ya lo verás, te quiero.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a despedirse, Terry cortó la comunicación para evitar que Candy siguiera haciéndole más preguntas. Conocía el carácter curioso de su novia, y sabía que no pararía hasta sonsacarle todo y eso no le convenía, ya le daría la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella. Al fin y al cabo, ya quedaba menos para que estuviesen de nuevo a estar juntos y no volver jamás a separarse.

* * *

Se encontraba enfrente del enorme edificio que, con un poco de suerte, sería su lugar de trabajo durante muchos años. Suspiró antes de empezar a andar y entrar por la puerta principal. En ese momento el lugar era un completo caos: varios médicos y enfermeras iban de aquí para allá debido a un fuerte accidente de tráfico que había acontecido en la madrugada, y los heridos no paraban de llegar al hospital.

Al ser un sitio tan grande, tuvo que preguntarle a la recepcionista dónde era la sala para hacer la entrevista, la que muy amablemente le indicó que debía subir las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta.

Debía reconocer que tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta del nerviosismo que le producía esta situación, pero muy en el fondo se encontraba segura de sí misma e intentaría transmitirlo a las personas que tenían que evaluarla.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que un médico iba a toda prisa en su dirección, sin poder evitar chocarse y por consiguiente caer al suelo. Con la conmoción, Candy no pudo observar demasiado bien su rostro, sólo apreció que tenía el pelo rubio y era bastante alto. El médico le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

—Disculpa iba algo distraída —Candy se reverenció varias veces muerta de la vergüenza, no era capaz de mirarle siquiera a la cara.

—No te preocupes, si no estás herida mucho mejor —su tono de voz era grave y varonil—. Por cierto si vienes a por el trabajo es la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Candy con renovada energía saludándolo con la mano antes de entrar por la puerta.

Al contrario de ella, el desconocido sí que había podido fijarse bien en sus facciones, y sin saber por qué razón, se quedó observándola un rato. Al principio pensó que era una tontería, pero al mirar su nombre en la carpeta que llevaba en las manos curvó una sonrisa entendiendo todo de una vez; si la aceptaban en este hospital, las cosas iban a ponerse muy interesantes.

* * *

Candy se encontraba de frente con los evaluadores, cada uno leía las referencias, el curriculum y la experiencia laboral que había aportado. Los minutos le estaban pareciendo una eternidad, ya que no se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido, y tampoco ayudaba que ninguno tuviera apenas expresión en el rostro.

—Es un curriculum admirable señorita White, aunque lo que no logro entender es porque con su trayectoria académica intachable y unas grandes referencias quiere optar por el puesto de enfermera, cuando podría optar por el de jefa de su sección.

—Simplemente quiero empezar desde cero —empezó a explicar muy segura—. Aprender todo lo que pueda puesto que esta profesión de por sí es mi sueño, y tengo muchas ganas de esforzarme y crecer en este hospital, tanto como persona como profesionalmente hablando.

La sala se quedó de nuevo en silencio. Candy no vio eso como una buena señal, ya que se tardaban demasiado en contestarle cualquier cosa. Los que la examinaban empezaron a hablar entre sí en voz baja, y eso solo provocó aún más nerviosismo en ella. Finalmente, el hombre que había tomado las referencias fue el primero en hablar.

—Pues enhorabuena enfermera White, puede trabajar cuando lo desee ya que está admitida en el Hospital Santa Juana. Como habrá podido observar hay bastante lío hoy así que si puede empezar ahora mismo sería lo ideal, en la puerta de enfrente encontrará su uniforme.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Lo había conseguido! Se aguantó las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía, ya que no le pareció muy profesional y no quería empezar con mal pie en su ya estrenado trabajo.

Salió de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando pequeños brincos hasta la puerta para a continuación ponerse el uniforme y empezar a trabajar enseguida. Al salir, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse cara a cara con el médico que se había tropezado antes. Esta vez pudo admirarlo bien, tenía unos profundos ojos azules que curiosamente le producían una enorme calidez.

—Veo que al final te han escogido a ti, Candy —afirmó acercándose poco a poco a ella.

—Sí, finalmente tuve suerte y empiezo ahora mismo —de repente cayó en algo—. Perdona, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¿No me recuerdas? —su tono de pronto se volvió serio y con algo de desdén.

Candy se quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir, ella había estado algunos años fuera de los Estados Unidos, por lo que si era alguien conocido tuvo que ser antes de su partida. Le resultaba vergonzoso y hasta algo incómodo no recordar a ciertas personas, y no estaba en su naturaleza hacerse la desentendida o mentir para salir del paso. Pero tuvo la brillante idea de mirar la tarjeta que colgaba de su bata con su nombre.

Sintió como el corazón dejó de latir en un segundo. Todo se redujo a la mirada del nombre que había puesto ahí. Tenía enfrente a su primer amor, Anthony Brower.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, aquí ya las cosas están un poco más claras imagino. Gracias por leer esta historia que la hago con todo el cariño que le tengo al Candymundo, espero que la disfruten leerla tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla. Abajo voy a poner algunas aclaraciones que son IMPORTANTES.

\- Algunos personajes pueden contener OoC, porque para el desarrollo de la trama es imprescindible que se cambien algunas actitudes, sin embargo voy a tratar de mantener la esencia principal de cada personaje.

-Este fan fic va estar orientado más a favor a Anthony que de Terry, no obstante me gustan los dos galanes y TODO puede ocurrir en la historia.

Puede que tarde un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya que éste y el prólogo los estuve escribiendo a la vez, solo pido un poco de paciencia.

Muchas gracias por las personas que apenas en un día han comentado y me han mandado ánimos, gracias de corazón.

Un saludo, Lillipop 19.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones: Ni Candy Candy ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente para entretenimiento.**

 _ **La máscara del corazón**_

Capítulo 2

 _Ella caminaba por los pasillos con aire soñador y despreocupado como siempre, hasta que vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, tanto que se bajó de la nube para visualizar cómo uno de sus mayores intereses entraba en la biblioteca. No lo pensó demasiado, ya que incluso sus piernas respondían solas sabiendo que iría por la misma dirección._

 _Sin embargo, tras entrar por la puerta le entró de nuevo el miedo y la zozobra que sentía en su corazón, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cualquiera que se fijara en sus movimientos y de cómo miraba al rubio pensaría que se trata de alguna especie de acosadora; pero sabía que aunque lo intentase no podía evitarlo, Anthony era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, además de dulce, simpático, mayor y maduro, no como los aún "niños" que había en su aula._

 _Aunque no fue un amor a primera vista, cuando se lo presentaron sabía que ese chico le hacía sentir de una forma algo distinta de los demás. Al ser nueva, tuvo que ayudarse de su recién estrenada amiga Annie para conocer a algunas personas._

 _Annie tenía una amistad de años con una de las familias más conocidas del instituto por su antigüedad, los Andrew, que estaban formados por varios miembros de edades parecidas y eran de los más populares._

 _De su aula y edad sólo se encontraba Eliza Leagan, una niña pija y malcriada que por muchos intentos que hizo para llevarse bien con ella, le resultó imposible ya que no hacía otra cosa que meterse con ella. Lo peor de todo es que era un pariente lejano de Anthony, además de notarse su evidente preferencia hacia éste y sus coqueteos no pasaban desapercibidos por cualquiera, algo que inevitablemente hacía florecer sus celos._

 _En aulas superiores se encontraban el hermano de Eliza, llamado Neil, Archie y Anthony que eran dos años mayor que Annie y ella. Si Eliza era su antítesis femenina, no podía faltar el masculino; Neil era uno de los tantos matones que siempre había en una escuela: se burlaba y hacía la vida imposible a los débiles, no acataba las normas y era un estudiante nefasto. Siempre intentaba evitarlo, pero muchas veces se aliaba con Eliza para meterla en algún lío o sacarla de quicio._

 _De Archie conocía poco aparte de ser el interés romántico de su amiga pero intuía que era una persona agradable, sabía que tenía un hermano mayor que cursaba el bachillerato cuyo nombre era Stear y que a simple vista se veía una persona que cuidaba bastante su apariencia personal. De aquella familia, él y Anthony eran los únicos que se portaban bien con ella y mantenían una relación cordial._

 _Dejando atrás sus pensamientos se aventuró a acercarse a Anthony, que estaba de pie enfrente de una estantería buscando seguramente algún libro. Después de un año en que había estado luchando consigo misma tras el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, se había decidido a declararse ya que no podía aguantar más esa opresión en el pecho que tenía mientras estaba con él._

 _Era el todo o nada. Candy albergaba ciertas esperanzas de que su amor fuese correspondido, ellos dos se llevaban bien, algo que le daba cierta ventaja, y sentían cierta complicidad y camarería que muchos habían notado._

 _Con el corazón martilleándole como loco, tomó un poco de aire y se acercó más a él. Anthony leía un libro con genuino interés hasta que notó su presencia, y volvió su cara hacia ella. Observó que Candy tenía la cabeza agachada, las mejillas de un color rojo intenso y que jugueteaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa._

— _¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo te va? —soltó alegremente mientras dejaba el libro en su sitio._

— _Qué tal Anthony, ¿estás muy ocupado? —respondió con algo de dificultad en la voz. Al ver que él negaba con la cabeza la pregunta que le había hecho, intentó continuar controlando un poco los nervios._

— _¿Oye te encuentras bien? —Anthony puso una mano en su hombro y le instó a que lo mirara a los ojos._

— _Yo… eh…—cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sin querer se estaba haciendo daño, sin embargo la embargó una muestra de valentía al ver su mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente mientras decía al fin— ¡Me gustas, me gustas mucho!_

 _Alzó el tono aunque no lo suficiente para que lo escucharan los demás alumnos de la biblioteca, pero sí para que Anthony se enterase de lo que acababa de decir. De repente, él la miró con un semblante sorprendido y acto seguido apartó su mano como si Candy quemara._

 _Tras un breve minuto de silencio que para ella le había parecido como si hubieran pasado horas, fue la reacción y la actitud de Anthony la que hizo que volviese del mundo real. Nunca podría olvidar algo como eso…_

Candy volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital ya que era su pequeño descanso. Miró hacia abajo y vio que su café estaba helado. Se había sumergido tanto en los recuerdos que había perdido la noción del tiempo, y en pocos minutos debía volver a la rutina del trabajo. Se puso una mano sobre la frente reprendiéndose a sí misma el haber rememorado todo aquello.

No podía negar que le había afectado el hecho de que Anthony Brower Andrew estaba trabajando en el mismo hospital que tanto había luchado para que ella entrase también. Y lo peor de todo es que ella formaba parte de su equipo de enfermeras, por tanto tendría que trabajar con él codo con codo todo el tiempo. Era el primer día y ya estaba cargado de distintas emociones contradictorias, pero no valía la pena y lo sabía. Estas cosas solían pasar bastante a menudo, así que mientras ella se dedicara a sus labores y por supuesto tener un trato únicamente profesional con él no iba a ser problema. ¡Además habían pasado siglos! Con un poco de humor, incluso podrían volver a ser amigos algún día y reírse de esos momentos de juventud.

Se levantó dispuesta a seguir con su tarea, salió del sitio y fue caminando por los pasillos que seguía siendo un laberinto sin salida. Aunque se lo perdonó internamente al ser nueva y el primer día, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrase al lugar. Miraba con atención la ficha que le había asignado con los pacientes que debía atender, sonrió al ver que uno de sus pacientes era una niña ya que le encantaban los niños; estaba de nuevo tan ensimismada que chocó otra vez con una persona pero esta vez no era el rubio.

—¿Acaso no miras por dónde vas? No se puede ser tan poco seria y despistada —una mujer de pelo negro y gafas la miraba con enfado y rabia.

—Perdona, no volverá a suceder lo prometo, me entretuve mirando esto que me pasé de torpe —Candy se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo la mujer no se la devolvió.

—Esto no es ningún juego ni un jardín de infancia, se debe mantener siempre los pies en el suelo por si hay alguna emergencia para poder reaccionar a tiempo. Espabila niña sino no durarás nada por aquí, quedas advertida.

Candy borró la sonrisa de sus labios y pidió de nuevo disculpas, no quería dar la nota en esos momentos y esa mujer parece bastante alterada, aunque le pareció una reacción un tanto exagerada. No se dio cuenta de que Anthony había aparecido en la escena y se había acercado a las dos.

—Candy te estaba buscando, ¿no te acuerdas que quedó algo pendiente? —formuló con semblante serio pero calmado , mientras que Candy le respondió con una mirada dudosa— Tengo que seguir poniéndote al día con todo lo del hospital y cómo se trabaja aquí.

—¿Eh? Tienes razón, lo siento. Iba a ir ahora mismo a buscarte.

—Veo que has conocido a Flammy —señaló a la pelinegra mientras que ella sorpresivamente le devolvía la mirada con un brillo en los ojos que delataba ¿simpatía y ternura?— Ella es la jefa de enfermeras de nuestra sección, así que si tienes alguna duda puedes consultarle tanto a ella como a mí.

—Vale, encantada de conocerte, soy Candy y espero que podamos ser amigas _—_ extendió la mano esperando a que las cosas se pusieran menos tensas, aunque lo que realmente quería era desaparecer de la escena.

—Así que tú eres la chica nueva… —el tono de Flammy volvió a ser algo frío pero le devolvió el saludo tomando su mano—no me interesan las amigas, sólo el trabajo bien hecho y eso es lo que espero de todos aquellos que han conseguido la plaza en este sitio.

Con esto último, se dio media vuelta no sin antes acercarse a Anthony para decirle algo al oído para que nadie lo escuchara a pesar de que Candy estuviese en esos momentos presente. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ella. Volvió su mirada a Candy y por un momento se quedó simplemente observándola, como queriendo decir algo, pero finalmente se contuvo. Le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, a lo que ella obedeció mientras escuchaba todos los seguimientos que debía tener en cuenta a partir de ahora.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando, de repente Anthony se paró en seco dejando a Candy un tanto confundida. En esos momentos pensó que ya había terminado todo lo que le tenía que decir y que debía ponerse manos a la obra para seguir con lo suyo, sin embargo no se esperó lo que le dijo.

—Aunque vaya con un poco de retraso, creo que hay algo que me dejé hace años y que no pude terminar y a mí no me gusta dejar cosas por hacer —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar —: lo siento.

* * *

Terry se encontraba tramitando el último papeleo para poder desplazarse cuanto antes. La compañía Stradford había cambiado su principal localización, por lo que tendría que dejar Nueva York para desplazarse en el nuevo destino, que no era otro que Chicago. ¡Que ganas tenía de ver el semblante que se le iba a quedar a la _Señorita Pecas_ cuando le diera la noticia! Y que mejor forma de que estuviera de cuerpo presente para darle la sorpresa. Se había acabado por fin la maldita relación a distancia, ahora podrían ser como una pareja normal que disfrutaba el día a día con la mutua presencia.

Tenía que dejar todos los cabos resueltos antes de poder moverse, y uno de ellos era poner en venta el apartamento que tenía en la ciudad y buscar otro en el sitio nuevo. Una vez terminado con todos los quehaceres, volvió al teatro ya que tenían el último ensayo que se produciría en ese escenario. Muy en el fondo sabría que lo echaría de menos, su primer papel protagónico lo hizo en ese mismo suelo y un deje de melancolía se introdujo en su mente.

La próxima obra iba a ser Romeo y Julieta, que ya había sido interpretada por él mismo y su compañera de obra Susana Marlow años atrás. Sabía que Robert, el dueño de la compañía, adoraba juntarlos en escena cada vez que podía ya que era evidente la fuerte química que desprendían los dos actores.

Pero no todo era color de rosas. Una de las cosas que más le incomodaban a Terry era la situación que solía producirse con Susana en dichas escenas. Él no era tonto, y sabía que ella sentía algo más que compañerismo y química que suele existir entre amigos y actores del gremio. Alguna que otra vez tuvo que pararle los pies al verla coquetear con él descaradamente, aun sabiendo que era un hombre comprometido y que no le gustaban esos juegos.

Hace años se lo dejó caer el interés romántico que tenía por él, pero no le dio más importancia de la que tenía. Y después de que Susana conociera a Candy en alguna de las funciones que fue a verlo, hizo que esos momentos incómodos no fueran ya tan frecuentes. No obstante, muchas veces parecía como si se le olvidara, y volvía a intentar seducirlo. Pero Terry era un hombre fuerte que no se dejaba arrastrar por una simple cara bonita, y siempre se mantuvo fiel a su único amor.

No se dio cuenta de que Susana lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido mientras recitaba sus líneas. Cuando tocó el descanso, ella se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

—Veo que por fin se harán realidad todos tus sueños Terrence —dijo con un deje de ironía en la voz, pero no se notó demasiado—. Al fin podrás estar siempre al lado de Candy y tus éxitos van en aumento.

—Pues sí Susana, espero que así sea —respondió secamente, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

—Normal, al fin y al cabo es demasiado tiempo en una relación así. —paró en seco un momento sin saber si continuar o no con lo que estaba pensando, pero finalmente decidió ser valiente y jugar un poco con él— Espero que este nuevo cambio no sea contraproducente y se vuelva en tu contra.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Terry de repente se volvió a mirarla con interés sin saber a dónde quería llegar con semejante declaración.

—Sé que es una tontería y que no tiene por qué pasarte a ti y más con una relación tan fuerte y sólida como la vuestra pero… —Susana quedó un momento en silencio para darle mayor suspense — es cierto que muchas parejas que siempre han estado distanciadas una vez que están demasiado tiempo juntas puede desencadenar una crisis que termine con su relación para siempre.

Terry se quedó callado y sólo la miró con una cara de pocos amigos, a pesar de ello Susana no se amedrentó y le aguantó la mirada. No se molestó en absoluto en contestarla, sabía que era una nueva broma que le encantaba para hacerlo rabiar. Se levantó, volvió a coger el folio con sus líneas y comenzó a ensayar ignorándola.

Una vez que empezó con su diálogo, consiguió olvidarse de su enojo. Sabía que Susana en cierta forma tenía razón, él conocía también esa clase de casos ya que lo había visto en conocidos o personas cercanas de su entorno, pero no tenía por qué pasarle a él.

Ellos eran diferentes, y lo demostrarían una vez que estuviesen juntos en Chicago.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que ha recibido la historia, esto empieza ya a tener otro color y ya va a empezar la trama, puesto que al principio era necesario esta primera toma de contacto presentando a los personajes y sus motivaciones. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos, Lillipop19.


End file.
